


Under the Table

by VulgarMercury



Series: StarPrince Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Public Hand Jobs, short-short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulgarMercury/pseuds/VulgarMercury
Summary: Day 23 of the StarPrince Kinktober Prompt List: PublicSirius and Snape have been secretly dating for a while. No one seems to suspect a damn thing. And this opens up very interesting opportunities for Sirius to have a bit of fun.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: StarPrince Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956820
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49
Collections: StarPrince Kinktober 2020





	Under the Table

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed or edited~ 
> 
> Short and sweet, hope yall enjoy it.

None of the Order members had a clue we’d been sneaking around for months now. It was the most excitement I’d felt in years. The shared glances, the causal touches, no one knew our dirty little secret. There was an unexpected thrill that came with keeping it all low-key. It was completely unintended as well, we had simply felt that it was no one’s business what we did when we were alone. Not to mention, neither of us really wanted to be lectured on how bad we probably were for one another. 

Cause despite what they say, we still argued. In fact, those had gotten much worse. Snape was a jealous sonuvabitch. I’m certain he tracks me even though I’m stuck in this fucking house all day. But God, I found that hot too. I knew I must have been sick for getting off on this toxic shit but it made me hot and then we’d start ripping at each other’s clothes and we’d get lost in the heat. 

That’s how I found myself in this current predicament. My hand discreetly placed on his lap during an Order meeting. We were discussing battle strategies and debriefing on the intel Snape had gathered. He’d barely reacted to my touch but I knew he was using all his self-control to stay cool. 

I messaged and squeezed his thigh. My heart was pounding and I was painfully hard. I kept talking and laughing as if nothing was happening at all. I shifted a little towards him when I felt as if no one would notice. My hand rubbing over his crotch. 

I looked at him quickly from the corner of my eyes, he had swallowed hard. He maintained a stone-cold expression. What I wouldn’t give to see him crumble in front of the others. I wanted them all to see how well I’m able to reduce you to a whimpering crying mess under my touch. I knew I’d have hell to pay after this but I kept going anyway. 

Rubbing him over his trousers, the outline of his dick getting harder under my touch. 

I grabbed the glass of whiskey I’d been sipping and chugged the rest of it down. 

Mad-Eye shot a question to Snape. He shifted a little, everyone had turned to him including myself. I laid my head on my hand and gave him an easy smile. I continued to feel his hard cock. The bastard didn’t flinch or wiggle, he answered in his typical drawl. 

I bit my bottom lip as I listen to him speak. I guess it was time to up the intensity. I searched for the button of his trouser placket and began to undo it carefully as to not bring attention to myself. 

He let out a pressured exhale from his nostrils but continued to speak in an even tone. My hand slipped under the fabric of his trousers. I ceased his cock in my hand and pulled it out. 

There was a little twitch of his eye as he continued. I squeezed the base of his cock and studied his face intently. I imagined the absolute look of horror of everyone around us if they knew what I was doing right this moment. It was delightful, my grin widen. I was a sick man. I shifted in my seat, my cock enjoying the delicious friction that was produced from rubbing against the fabric of my underwear. I wondered if I could cum just by pressing up into my own trousers. 

Snape’s voice broke me out of my trance, he asked me some inane question with a challenging tone. Surely a means to distract me from my fun. I let it wash over me with ease, and gave some noncommittal response. Enough to satisfy the others and irritate him further. Though it appeared to be working in other ways as well. His cock was now weeping and throbbing against my fist. I was rubbing him painfully slow, teasing him into madness. 

Dumbledore who sat at the other end of the table spoke up. He began to give his closing remarks and all eyes shifted to him. I could sense Snape relaxing minutely. His hand gripping tightly around my wrist now that the others were looking away. This just made me smile even harder. I was in for some serious punishment tonight. 

Without anyone noticing he hid cock away into his trousers. 

The meeting was called to order. His grip was still tight around my wrist. All the members of the Order began to shift and move. 

Snape let go of me and turned, “Black, there’s something I need to discuss with you about the next mission. Do you have time to speak once the others have left?” The others didn’t take notice of our exchange but I knew he said it to avoid any suspicion about being the last to leave. 

“Of course,” I responded and smiled. 

I would like to feel at least a little bad for what I had done but I got the ass pounding of my life moments later and I had absolutely no regrets about that. 


End file.
